Cuidarte el Alma
by Lady Fiorella
Summary: TAL VEZ UN ANGEL NO NECESITE SER PROTEGIDO, PERO EL ALMA SIEMPRE NECESITA AMOR. ... SongFic.SakuraxYue. Dejen Review


**Card Captor Sakura**

**Cuidarte El Alma**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**CUANDO LA OTRA MITAD DE TU ALMA, ESTÁ LEJOS DE TI SOLO PUEDES PEDIR AL CIELO QUE LO TRAIGA JUNTO A TI...  
...**_

_Sólo si pudiera estar contigo,  
Tú dormido entre mis brazos  
Y mirarte en el silencio._

QUIERO PROTEGERTE DE LA MALA INTENCION DE LA GENTE, SI ESTUVIERA JUNTO A TI EVITARIA TU SUFRIMIENTO, EVITARIA LA SAÑA, LA MALICIA, EL RENCOR…

_Sólo si pudiera dibujarte  
una escena de mis sueños  
Donde siempre estás presente  
Con sólo tenerte aquí  
Decirte lo que yo siento._

SI TAN SOLO UNO DE MIS SUEÑOS SE VOLVIERA REALIDAD, PERO SON TAN AUTENTICOS QUE ME PARECEN DE VERDAD, TUS CARICIAS CALIDAS, Y TUS BESOS ARDIENTES, CON SOLO RECORDAR VUELVO A VIVIRLOS AUNQUE SE QUE SON SUEÑOS, Y NO SON REALIDAD…

_Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo  
Soñar con tu voz  
cuando dices te quiero  
Me gusta abrazarte,  
Perderme en tu aroma._

CADA VEZ QUE ESCUCHO TU VOZ SIENTO EL CIELO ABIERTO, ESCUCHARTE DECIR: TE AMO, ES ESCUCHAR A UN ANGEL CANTAR A MI OIDO, NO TE TENGO CERCA Y PUEDO SENTIR TU CALOR JUNTO AL MÍO…

_Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo  
Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca  
Me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loco  
Como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma_

_Y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma._

TUS OJOS ME DOMINAN, PUEDO PERDERME EN ELLOS POR HORAS, COMO PIERDO MI MIRADA ANTE LA FLAMA DE UNA VELA, TU SONRISA ES VER EL PARAISO, SENTIRME EN EL PARAISO…

_Como despertar en la distancia  
Sin tu piel junto a la mía  
Amando tu fotografía  
Podemos mandar besos con el viento,_  
_Mirar la luna al mismo tiempo  
Contar un día más_

SIENTO MI CAMA TAN VACIA CADA ANOCHECER, ABRAZO LA ALMOHADA, SITIÉNDOTE EN MI SER, DESEANDOTE, NECESITANDOTE PARA TENER FUERZAS DE CONTINUAR AL SIGUIENTE DÍA, Y ASÍ ME RINDO ANTE EL SUEÑO, PENSANDO EN TI, CON TU IMAGEN EN MI MENTE…

_Con sólo tenerte aquí...  
No sabes lo que me faltas..._

Y A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE ABRO MIS OJOS Y PIENSO EN TI, GIRO MI CABEZA A UN LADO DE MI CAMA, Y AHÍ ESTAS… PERO ES SOLO TU FOTOGRAFIA…

_Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo  
Soñar con tu voz  
cuando dices te quiero  
Me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma_

_Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo  
Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca  
Me gusta creer que por mí, tú estás loco  
Como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma  
Y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma._

QUIERO DARTE LA CALMA QUE NECESITAS, DAR CALOR A TU CUERPO Y A TU ALMA ENTREGAR MI ALMA, FUNDIR CONTIGO TODOS MIS SENTIDOS, ATARLOS, UNIRLOS, Y ESTAR JUNTOS EN LA ETERNIDAD…

_Y a pesar de todo  
Y sin darnos cuenta  
Estaré en tu puerta diciéndote otra vez_.

NO SE CUANTO FALTE, PERO ESTARE CONTIGO ES LO QUE QUIERO Y ESPERARÉ A PODER ESTRECHARTE ENTRE MIS BRAZOS, DARTE UN FUERTE ABRAZO, UNA CALIDA CARICIA, UN BESO APASIONADO…

_Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo  
Soñar con tu voz  
cuando dices te quiero  
Me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma_

UN ANGEL ERES, EL ANGEL QUE ME GUÍA, Y TAL VEZ UN ANGEL NO NECESITE SER PROTEGIDO, PERO EL ALMA SIEMPRE NECESITA AMOR, SIN EL HASTA EL ALMA SE MARCHITA, PIERDE SENTIDO LA VIDA, Y SIN TI YO NO TENGO VIDA…

_Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo  
Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca  
Me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loco  
Como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma  
Y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma._

EXTIENDE TUS ALAS DE ÁNGEL HACIA MI, QUE YO TE LLAMO SIN CESAR, MIS LABIOS SOLO SUSURRAN TRES LETRAS, CADA VEZQUE PIENSO EN TI, _YUE_…

_**YUE… VEN A MÍ… TE NECESITO, MI AMOR… **_

**Konichiwa:**

**Pues espero que les haya gustado lo hice con mucho cariño… **

**La canción es: Cuidarte el alma de Chayanne, **

**Cambie el género de ciertas palabras de la canción para que se acoplaran a la historia…**

**Nunca se cansen de luchar y mucho menos si es por amor…**

**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo y leer este fic…**

**DEJEN SU E-MAIL, PARA RESPONDER SUS REVIEWS… SI NO LO QUIEREN DEJAR PUES OK PUBLICARE LA RESPUESTA EN MI WEB, PARA VERLA PUEDES ENTRAR A MI PROFILE, NO TARDARE MAS DE DOS DIAS EN PUBLICARLA…**

**Itterasshai…besos  
Sayonara…**

**Lady Fiorella…**


End file.
